dragons_peacefandomcom-20200213-history
Pyrrhia
Pyrrhia is the main focus of Dragon's Peace. It has 16 known places within the land. Pyrrhia has seven known tribes to it which are Icewings,Mudwings,Seawings,Rainwings,Sandwings,Skywings,and lastly Nightwings. Pyrrhia is surrounded fully by a ocean,knowingly which seems to go on forever. Kingdoms Since there are seven tribes,there are seven kingdoms. Each kingdom represents a tribe,which are the known tribes of Pyrrhia. The Ice-Kingdom otherwise known as where the Icewings stay,is a very cold climate. It is surrounded by tundra snow and ice,that only Icewings are known to live in it's below zero degrees weather. There is a ice-cliff known in by the other dragons which tells them they shouldn't go nearby the Ice Kingdom. It shoots icicle spears at any dragons that do not have Icewing blood in them. Hybirds of Icewings are allowed,as it still counts as Icewings. It is south of Pyrrhia. It's closest kingdom nearby is the Sky Kingdom,and the Kingdom of Sand. The Sky-Kingdom,otherwise known as where the Skywings stay. It is a mountain-range zone climate which cliffs grow a lot. They have a mountain in part of their territory called the Claws od the Clouds Mountain,but don't be mistaken,this is only part of their territory. It seprates the eastern and Western half of Pyrrhia as well. The closest kingdom nearby is the Kingdom of Sand,and the Ice Kingdom. The Kingdom of Sand is known for where the Sandwings stay. It is made out of sand dunes and catci which hurt if you run into it. It has a lack of humidity,meaning it barley rains over there,which may be why it is hot also. The other tribes can not live here,as the pain of no water and the heat is unbearable to them expect for Sandwings,who is built to live in this climate. The closest kingdom nearby is the Sky Kingdom,and the Ice-Kingdom. The Mud-Kingdom is where the Mudwings stay. It's area is covered in swamplands,which the Mudwings love. It is very humid there,which suggests it rains a lot over there. It's nothern border is the Diamond Spray River which also connects at the Diamond Spray Delta. The closest kingdom is the Rainforest-Kingdom and the Kingdom of the Sea. The Rainforest Kingdom is where the Rainwings stay. It is a rainforest climate,which means it must have lots of rain nearby it as well. It is a endless forest of vines and trees that seem to go up forever. Fruits also grow here,which the Rainwings love. The Rainwings have adapted to the rainforest well,which is the only tribe that knows the place well and how to hide within it. The Nightwings used to share the place.the Mud-Kingdom and possibly the Kingdom of the Sea is the closest kingdoms, The Kingdom of the Sea is where Seawings stay. This is the only tribe that can live here,since they have special additions to them which help them live there. It is surrounded by ocean which makes aquamarine life there easy to find. It is also called the Bay of a Thousand Scales. At the bottom Peninsula,Nightwings used to live here. They soon abandoned it and used to live in the Rainforest-Kingdom. The Nightwings have decided it was for the best that they should go back to their old home. They have renewed it,and the Nightwings live here now again,which is the Nightwing-Kingdom. They have figured out a way to trap the volcano,which hasn't exploded,so the Nightwings live in peace. Nature Nature is commonly known as prey for the dragons. Sp,we decided to list off animals within the kingdoms. This was done with the help of the Wings of Fire wiki. Ice-Kingdom * Ermines * Arctic Foxes * Arctic Hares * Hawks * Penguins * Polar Bears * Seals * Walruses * Narwhals * Other Whales Sky-Kingdom * Bats * Chickens * Cows * Coyotes * Crickets * Fish * Foxes * Frogs * Grizzly Bears * Mountain Goats * Warthogs * Rabbits * Birds of Prey Kingdom of Sand * Antelopes * Camels * Capybaras * Cats * Desert Foxes * Lizards * Snakes * Mice * Ostriches * Tarantulas Mud-Kingdom * Bullfrogs * Cows * Coyotes * Crocodiles * Warthogs * Snakes * Waterbirds Rainforest-Kingdom * Beetles * Botos * Centipedes * Frogs * Gibbons * Loris * Monkeys * Jaguars * Siamangs * Sloths * Snakes * Spiders * Tapris * Tropical Birds Kingdom of the Sea * Crabs * Fish * Octopi * Seabirds * Seals * Squid * Starfish * Turtles * Whales Night-Kingdom * Anemones * Bats * Bears * Hawks * Rattlesnakes * Wolves Category:Places